hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
Chinatown
Introduction Chinatown is loosely based on the one in New York, which in the universe of fanmade Hetalia characters, she is the somehow the elder sister of Fuzhou. (As said many times before, there are many other Chinatowns, including in China, so I've decided to focus loosely in New York.) Her name is Xiao Tang (小糖) which literally means, little candy or small candy. Appearance Chinatown is more preferably the type of person who enjoys wearing casual attire instead of formal clothing. She is known to like the colors relating to white, blue, and red, which can be told by her original clothing consisting of a striped turqoise-black hoodie. It is unknown if the white headphones part is correct or not, because Chinatown only wears them at home only, not in public. Quite possibly, she carries a big block of frozen fish with her at the least of times. Since then, she hates when people make hurtful comments to her citizens or herself. On formal occasions, she would wear long dresses that usually contains the color of either bright red, velvet, or white, depending on what type of theme the occasion requires. (Actually, she only wears the dresses on weddings or festivals.) Chinatown wears shorter dresses, or a miniskirt on festivals though, which can be in any type of color. The most common hairstyle she uses is a messy bun or a mid-hair tie that makes it seem as if she just came out of a club or something. Her eyes are a deepened shade of orange see by others, but guessed to be maroon. It's quite hard to see her eyes at night, so she is constantly bumped into by drunkards or people who can't see well. Chinatown's hair consists of variety of colors, since people there seems to have the interest of dying it into different shades of color. The most used colors for Chinatown's hair is blackish-maroon, red, and striped (Only a few strands). Although her true color is only dark black, which is boring as ever, but rumored to glow at night. Personality The character Chinatown is seen as is more of a laid back, enthusiastic girl that enjoys partying every break she gets. Unusually, she used to bully Fuzhou along with Fujian since she was a couple inches taller. That personality changed when she noticed slight changes to Fuzhou when she became rather, monotone and awkward to be around with. Chinatown doesn't talk about it much, but tells people that, "She gets pissed off so easily I can't even talk." Being one of the elder sisters, (The creator is unsure how Chinatown became an elder sister to Fuzhou along with Fujian since Chinatown is sort of created WAY after both Fuzhou and Fujian. It is probably stated as, "Affected by America's fascinating growth rate.") she also had no time to spend with the family, which caused her to be confused by how much society changed since the last time she stopped working to look outside. On meetings, Chinatown acts a bit more serious and mature to others, as she works pretty hard to maintain a good "port reputation". Although, she's probably affected by stress and orders, which gave her 2 different personalities. The most obvious thing is that she has stacks and stacks of documents/paper spread all over her tables. Truthfully, Chinatown is actually a serious lady who gets business done... At the probable slowest rate. Since then, she is a laid back person who says, "Take things easily and party!" And you can't really change that... Relationships China It is known by Fuzhou and Fujian that Chinatown admires greatly of China, as she is not technically a place that came from China, except she is made up of mostly people from China. There are certain hints that she's rather clumsy around China, as she never actually knows how to act around him or what to do for him. (My ears hurt.)